A series of unexpected events
by michaelsandfo90
Summary: After the funeral of a loved one, Korra finds that she has somehow travelled back in time and is not sure how to get back. bits of korrasami, kataang
1. The funeral

Korra was sitting at the makeup table brushing her wet, disheveled hair with a despondent look on her face, she thought it was because she was wearing black, or possibly for the fact that she had to go to a funeral of a loved one. She finished brushing her hair and just sits there looking at her lap as her beloved Asami walks in.

"Are you ready to go sweetie?" Asami says softly.

Korra nods lightly "yeah" she says ever so quietly.

"Come on, we don't want to be late" Asami says as she puts her arms around her girlfriend.

They walk out to the car, Asami driving as Korra is too sad to drive, Korra just couldn't believe what had happened, she recalls the memory of the day she got the news like it was yesterday, she remembers that she just fell into a hump on the floor and that Asami cradled her, she felt like she had lost a part of her, which she would never get back.

20 minutes later and they had arrived at their destination, Asami looked over at Korra and held her hand, Korra looks at Asami to see her looking at her with a saddened smile on her face, Korra smiles back a little, Asami leans over and kisses Korra on the lips.

"Let's go in and see everybody, yeah?" Asami says lightly.

"Ok" Korra replies.

They climb out of the car and walk inside, Korra looks around the room noticing that pretty much everyone had turned up even a few people she didn't know, Korra found a seat and sat down straight away.

"I'll be back in just a sec, ok sweetie?" Asami said.

Korra nodded ever so slightly.

A few minutes later and Asami had returned, sat down next to Korra and placed her left arm around her while holding her right hand with hers, Korra feels a hand being placed on her left shoulder, it was Pema.

"Hey Korra, how are you feeling?" Pema says.

"I'm ok, how are you and Tenzin doing?" Korra replies.

"We're ok" Pema replies with a slight smile.

Pema looks over at Tenzin, she sees him talking with Suyin, all of a sudden the funeral director grabs everyone's attention.

"We will begin in about 5 minutes" he says.

Tenzin pulls the funeral director aside "can we wait a little longer, someone hasn't turned up yet?" Tenzin says.

"Fine, I will give them 10 minutes" the funeral director replies.

"Thank you, I appreciate it" Tenzin says with slight gratititude.

Korra looks around and notices that Lin is nowhere to be found, she found it a little odd, but then realised she probably had to work, after all it's not easy being the chief of a police force. Lin finally turns up with a minute to spare, Tenzin looks over at the funeral director and gives him a slight nod, the funeral director nods back.

"Ok everyone, shall we begin?" The funeral director says.

The funeral director walks up to the podium and waits while everyone takes a seat, after about a minute everyone is seated.

The funeral director starts speaking "we are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Master Katara of the Southern a Water Tribe...".

Korra goes off into her mind as the funeral director is speaking, thinking about the day that Katara let her escape the white lotus compound, saying that she had to find her own path as the avatar and recalling about how Katara said that she thought Korra would make a great avatar.

Asami squeezed Korra's hand which brought Korra back as the funeral director was finishing up his speech, she looked at Asami and have her a little smile, then looked back towards the front.

"...and now, a few words from her youngest son, Tenzin".

"Thank you. My mother was a very spirited woman, she was a loving wife and sister, she was the best mother that Bumi, Kya and I could have asked for. She was always willing to help people, and she loved to teach new waterbenders..."

At this point in time Korra drifts off into another memory of the first time Katara taught her some waterbending moves, she particularly remembers Katara teaching her the water whip and telling her the story of how she got frustrated because she couldn't get it right and Aang got it the first time he tried the move, Korra remembers laughing at the story.

A tear runs down her cheek, Asami notices and wipes Korra's cheek and then proceeds to rest Korra's head on her shoulder. By this time Tenzin was finishing up, as Korra looked back at the front.

"...you will be forever in our hearts mother, we love you".

Tenzin goes back to his seat and sits down, the funeral director walks up to the podium.

"Anybody else want to say anything?" He says.

Nobody answers as they are all too stricken with grief.

"Ok we will finish up here then, there are light snacks and refreshments in the other room".

Everybody gets up and moves into the other room, Korra perks up a little bit as the air bending kids come over to her.

"Hey Korra" they all say simultaneously.

"Hey kids, how are you all?" She replies.

"We're ok, how are you?" Jinora utters.

"I'm doing alright, I guess" Korra replies softly.

Tenzin calls the kids back over to him, they quickly run back over. Korra looks towards Asami, Asami already looking at her, Asami leans in and kisses Korra on the cheek and smiles at her slightly, Korra smiles back.

"Can we go? I'm getting a bit tired" Korra asks.

"Are you sure?" Asami replies.

"Yeah" Korra says ever so quietly.

Asami walks over to Tenzin and tells him that Korra and her are leaving.

"Thank you for coming and tell Korra thank you as well" he says.

"You're welcome and I will tell her" Asami says.

Asami walks back over to Korra, grabs her jacket and intertwines her arm with Korra's arm as they walk towards the door, they exit the building and get into their car and drive home, they get home, walk into the house and Korra goes straight to bed, Asami goes into the bedroom and holds Korra.

"I love you so much sweetie" Asami quietly says.

"I love you... too" Korra says as she drifts off to sleep.

TBC


	2. Valentine's day and a shock awakening

A couple of weeks have passed since the funeral, everyone has returned back to normal, Korra is her usual giddy self whenever she is with Asami, but Asami was at work at this time, Korra looked over at the clock, Asami would be home in an hour, Korra started making dinner, she's making herself sea prunes and making Asami arctic hen and steamed vegetables.

One hour later, and dinner was ready on the table, Asami walks in the door and gets greeted by Korra straight away,

"Hey babe!" Korra says with joy in her voice.

"Hey sweetie" Asami replies with a smile on her face.

" I got dinner ready for us, hope you're hungry?" Korra says as she goes to kiss Asami on the lips.

"Yes, I'm famished!" Asami replies.

They sit down and start eating dinner, a silence filling the room, Asami starts playing with her food, Korra is halfway through her sea prunes, as she looks up at Asami playing with her food,

"Is it not good?" Korra says, "I can make you something else".

Asami looks up at Korra who is already looking at her "no, it's good! I've just had a long day at work is all", they look back down and start eating dinner again,

"You want to talk about it" Korra says looking back up at Asami.

"Not really" Asami utters as she looks back up at Korra, "I wouldn't want to bore you with business stuff"

"It wasn't a question" Korra replies with a light smile, "and who says it would bore me?"

Asami giggled slightly, "ok, I will tell you, you're probably gonna think it's stupid", she sighs, "I'm worried about this contract, if we don't get it by the end of the week, our sales will be down".

"Oh, I see" Korra replies, "I wouldn't worry about it too much, you will get it, I'm sure of it!".

"How was your day anyways?" Asami quickly says to change the subject.

"Mine was a bit long as well, for one thing some crazy old cat lady asked me to get her cat down from a high spirit vine" Korra says with a slight annoyance in her voice, "I mean, I'm the avatar for spirit's sake!".

Asami laughed a bit, "thanks sweetie, I needed that".

"Anytime, you know that" Korra replies with a big smile, "babe, you're my forever girl!".

"Pulling an Aang quote on me, are you? Asami says.

Korra not knowing that Asami knew Aang had said that made her blush a little, "yeah... How did you know Aang said that?".

"Katara told me one time" Asami replies.

Korra looking more embarrassed and a little down at the mention of Katara's name, "oh ok".

They finish off their dinner and Asami starts clearing the dinner table, as she gets round to Korra to pick up her bowl, she bends over, gives Korra a kiss on the cheek, "you're my forever girl too" Asami whispers as she stands back up,

Korra looks up at Asami who winks back at her as she is walking to the kitchen, all of a sudden, Korra felt a weird surge go through her body,

"What the hell was that?!" Korra says to herself.

Asami is in the kitchen cleaning the dishes, she looks up recalling the date, "3 days until valentine's day", she continues to look back out the window, 5 more minutes passes and Asami is finished washing the dishes,

"Hey sweetie, let's go out for dinner on Friday, my treat" Asami says thinking and hoping that Korra won't realise the date.

"Yeah sure, what time?" Korra asks.

"Be ready for 7pm" Asami answers.

"Will do!" Korra replies with a big smile on her face.

Later that night, they're getting ready for bed, Korra looks over at the calendar quickly and notices Fridays date, "Valentine's day!" She says under her breath, Asami mustn't have heard her as she didn't say anything, they're both ready for bed, they both climb in and they are cuddling each other,

"Asami?" Korra says.

"Yes sweetie?" Asami replies.

"I love you" Korra says.

"I love you too" Asami answers back.

They kiss each other good night and then fall asleep.

The rest of the week has passed, it is Friday, Korra still hasn't let slip to Asami that she knows it's Valentine's day, Asami still thinks she has the upper hand but Korra has a secret, that is lying waiting for her later. It has just turned 5pm and Asami stays at work to get ready, she pulls out an elegant burgundy dress out of a dress bag, she got undressed, slipped on the burgundy dress, smooth out any creases, applied her favourite lipstick, then put her hair up in a sexy way, meanwhile, Korra is getting ready at home, she was brushing her short dark brown hair, which she then tucked behind her ears, put some earrings on, she then got out her stylish cerulean dress, slipped it on and applied a little bit of make up.

It was now 7pm, Korra was a little nervous, all of a sudden there was a knock on the door, Korra opened the door and there standing was Asami, Korra's jaw dropped,

"I'm glad I still have that effect on you" Asami say with a little chuckle, "you ready sweetie?".

"Yep, ready to go!" Korra exclaims.

"You look really beautiful sweetie" Asami says whilst staring into Korra's eyes, she felt she could get lost in those eyes for eternity.

They leave the house and get to the restaurant for a 7:30 reservation,

"The reservation is under Sato" Asami says.

"Ahh yes, right this way miss Sato" the waiter replies.

They sit in a booth that almost encloses them in, Korra couldn't believe how busy the restaurant was,

"Some wine, miss Sato?" The waiter asks.

"Yes please" Asami answers.

The waiter pours two glasses of wine, one for Asami and one for Korra. Asami started getting a little nervous as she saw a dozen roses coming their way,

"A dozen roses for Avatar Korra" the delivery guy says.

"Happy Valentine's day sweetie!" Asami says shortly after.

"Is that today?" Korra asks, even though she has a secret waiting at home.

"Just read the card silly" Asami says as she chuckles.

Korra pulls the card out and reads it out loud, "To my forever girl, I will always love you, love from your forever girl", Korra blushed a little, which made Asami smile.

Asami looks around for the waiter, when all of a sudden Korra gets another weird surge through her body, Asami doesn't notice luckily. A couple of hours later and they had finished their meals, Asami paid for the bill and they headed out to go home, they get home, sit down in the living room and have a few more drinks, they're now a bit tipsy, Asami leans over and starts kissing Korra on the neck,

"Shall we go to bed?" Asami asks with a look of determination in her eyes.

"Sure!" Korra answers with a smirk growing on her face.

They go upstairs and get changed in different bathrooms, Asami is the first to be ready, she puts her hair down, starts playing with it as she forgot she got it cut earlier in the day, it is a little shorter and she now has bangs, she is wearing dark blue lingerie, she walks out to the bedroom and lays down provocatively on the bed waiting, meanwhile, Korra is putting on the new lingerie she bought as a secret for tonight, she tucks her hair behind her left ear and walks out, by that time Asami was looking down at bed while laying there,

"You didn't really think I was gonna forget the date do you?" Korra asks.

Asami looks up to see Korra in the sexiest lingerie she has ever seen, her jaw drops,

"I'm glad I still have that effect on you" Korra says, remembering Asami said it earlier, Asami chuckles.

Korra gets closer to the bed and notices Asami's haircut,

"You got a haircut!" Korra says with a little shock.

"Yeah I wanted to change it a little for tonight" Asami says with a little smile, "do you like it?"

"Like it?, I love it!" Korra screams, "it suits you so much!"

"Glad to hear it, now come here" Asami says.

Korra scampers over to the bed, they start kissing and fooling around, they are getting all handsy with each other, they start getting down to the good stuff, they have been waiting for this for about a week, each of their breaths getting heavier and heavier, quicker and quicker, they were both making all sorts of noises and moans. A couple of hours later and they were laying there gasping for breath,

"That..was..amazing!" Asami said while still trying to catch her breath.

"It definitely was!" Korra replies while at the same time still trying to catch her breath.

They roll over onto their sides and Asami wraps her arms around Korra while they start to fall asleep,

"Good night sweetie" Asami says as she kisses Korra on her forehead.

"Good night babe" Korra replies just managing to stay conscious long enough to say it.

In the middle of the night, Korra woke up to find Asami had rolled back over to her side of the bed, Korra was laying there, starting to drift off again, as she gets yet another weird surge to through her body,

"Why does this keep happening?" She thought to herself.

In the end she shrugs it off and goes back to sleep. The next morning Korra woke up, her eyes still shut, she moves her leg over to Asami's side to feel for her, but she wasn't there, Korra thought that she must have gone to work early, she opens her eyes and looks around in shock,

"What the...?" Korra says with confusion all over her face.

The whole bedroom is different, nothing is the same, she thought maybe Asami is playing a prank on her, so she gets up to walk out of the bedroom, follows the smell of food being cooked, walks into the kitchen to find a person cooking the food, a girl in fact, the girl had heard footsteps,

"Aang, you're up! Can you help me with the breakfast?" The girl says, to which Korra doesn't reply,

"Aang?" The girl says, she turns around and drops the bowl of fruit in shock,

"Who are you?!" The girl asks, not knowing who this half naked girl is.

"I'm Korra, who are you? And what happened to my place?" Korra replies, confused out of her mind and still half asleep.

"Not sure what you mean by your place, but I'm Katara".

TBC


	3. Possibilities of time travel

Korra wakes up quickly, with her jaw dropped, not realising that she is still half naked,

"How is that possible?!" Korra asks.

"What do you mean?" Katara replies.

"How are you in front of me, alive and much younger?" Korra says, "what year is this?".

"105 AG" Katara says, with a confused look on her face, "what did you mean by alive and much younger?".

"105 AG?!" Korra slightly yells, she starts to feel dizzy, when all of a sudden she passes out.

Katara tried catching her quickly, but couldn't, she quickly runs around the house looking for Aang who was nowhere in sight, grabs a blanket and covers Korra, she then runs down to uncle Iroh's place and frantically knocks on his door, he comes to the door,

"Now what can I do for you this morning Katara?" Iroh says.

"Can you come to mine and Aang's place quickly, please?" She replies.

"Is something wrong with Aang?" He asks.

"Yeah, you could say that!" Katara answers.

They leave his place quickly and get back to her and Aang's place, they run inside, Korra is still passed out,

"Who's this? Iroh asks.

"She said her name is Korra" Katara says with a worried look on her face.

Iroh bends down to feel her pulse, he could feel Korra's pulse,

"Hmmm, this is strange, I can feel a lot of spiritual energy inside her, let's get her on the bed" Iroh says, whilst grabbing Korra's legs.

Katara grabs under Korra's arms and they put her on the bed, Iroh puts his hand on Korra's head again,

"On one of my journeys, I found out that the avatar actually has a spirit inside of them named Raava" Iroh says.

"And what's that got to do with her?" Katara asks, not really putting two and two together.

"I can feel Raava inside Korra" Iroh says, "she is the avatar".

"Wait, so that's Aang?" Katara asks.

"No, she is not Aang but rather one of the avatar's lives" Iroh answers.

"So where's Aang?" Katara says.

Meanwhile back in the future, Asami wakes up but still has her eyes closed, she rolls over to start spooning with Korra, only, to feel that it wasn't Korra, she opens her eyes quickly, seeing a bald head with a blue stripe down the back of it, she screams and quickly jumps out of bed,

"What's wrong Katara? You woke me up" the boy had said, without turning around.

"Who the hell are you?! What are you doing in my bed?! And where is Korra?!" Asami asks quickly.

The boy turns around and has a shocked look all over his face, "you're not Katara?!" He says.

"Who are you?!" Asami asks, getting angry as her questions were not answered.

"My name is Aang" he says.

"Aang? Korra's past life?" Asami asks.

"Who is this Korra, you keep mentioning?" Aang replies.

"She's the avatar and my girlfriend" Asami says.

Aang stands up and starts walking around a little,

"Wait so if Korra is the avatar, and I'm the avatar, does that mean that somehow we have switched places or something?" Aang asks.

"I don't know" Asami answers, "I'm sure we can find out somehow".

Aang starts to feel dizzy, he then passes out, Asami and her quick reflexes, runs over and catches him, drags him over to the bed, puts him on the bed and covers him up, she paces back and forth frantically, she has no ideas what to do and who to call, she decides to call Air temple island to get Jinora,

"Hello, Tenzin speaking" Tenzin says.

"Oh hey Tenzin, it's Asami, is Jinora there?" Asami says.

"Yes, I will just get her" Tenzin says, he puts the phone down.

Asami has a little chuckle at how formal Tenzin is on the phone, she hears the phone get picked up,

"Hello?" Jinora says.

"Hey Jinora, it's Asami, would you be able to fly over to mine and Korra's house, I need your help, oh and no one can know about any of this, especially Tenzin, do you understand?" Asami says.

"Yep, I'll be over ASAP" Jinora says, she hangs up.

Asami sits down on the chair near the window in the bedroom and watches Aang, just in case anything happens, 15 minutes have passed and there is a knock on the door, it's Jinora.

"Oh thank god, you're here, I was getting worried that Tenzin had stopped you or something" Asami says as she lets Jinora in.

"It sounded urgent, is everything alright? Is something wrong with Korra?" Jinora replies.

"You could say that" Asami says lightly, "we're about to go into the bedroom, but when you get in there please don't be alarmed?".

"Ok" Jinora replies.

They walk into the bedroom, Jinora looks around for Korra, she sees a person laying in the bed, walks over to see a bald head with with airbending tattoos,

"Wh-Who is this?" Jinora asks.

"Remember when I said, don't be alarmed? Asami asks, Jinora nods, "well, this is your grandfather".

Jinora stumbles back in shock, rubs her eyes and looks again,

"This is grandpa Aang aka Avatar Aang?" Jinora asks with shock over her face.

"Yes it is" Asami answers.

"Where's Korra?" Jinora says.

"We think she may have switched places with Aang or something like that" Asami replies.

Meanwhile back in the past, Korra is starting to come to, she opens her eyes and sees Katara, she hands Korra a glass of water, Korra drinks the whole thing,

"I have a few questions to ask you, is that alright?" Katara asks.

"Errr.. Yeah sure" Korra says with slight confusion.

"Do you know where Aang is? Or do you even know Aang? Katara asks.

"I don't know where Aang is but he is my past life, the avatar before me" Korra answers.

"Do you know how you got here?" Katara says.

"No, I don't, the last thing I remember is falling asleep in my own bed" Korra replies.

"Why did you say alive and much younger when you were talking about me? Katara asks.

"You passed away about a month ago, Korra answers.

Katara's face lit up with shock, Korra looks down as she remembers the other month and realises she is topless and only has underpants on, she starts to blush,

"Err... Is it possible to maybe get some clothes?" Korra asks.

"Oh sure, something of mine should fit you" Katara answers.

Katara walks out of the bedroom, leaving Korra to find something to wear, she grabs one of the dresses, it fits perfectly, she looks over at the wall to see a picture hanging of Aang and Katara, she starts thinking about what could have happened, she remembers the weird surges she got, she tried remembering around the times they happened, she remembers the first two times, her and Asami had said forever girl, and the third time was a few hours after they had sex, she runs out to Katara,

"I think I know where Aang is" Korra blurts out quickly.

"Where? Where is he?" Katara replies with a little bit of hope in her eye.

"He's in the future" Korra says.

TBC


	4. Missing partners

Aang finally came to, it's the next day, Asami is sleeping in the chair near the window, he got up and started walking around, he walked out to the living room and sat down on the couch,

"How did I end up here? How do I even get back?" Aang said to himself.

"I'm not sure, but we're going to figure it out, I've got one of the best people on it" Asami said as she sat down next to him.

Aang looks a little shocked, "I didn't wake you, did I?" He asks.

"No, it's alright, you didn't wake me" Asami replies, with a slight smile on her face.

"So, who is this person you were talking about?" Aang asks.

"Just a friend" Asami answers, not trying to give too much away.

"Oh ok, I miss Katara" Aang says with a sad look on his face.

"Don't worry, you will see her soon, I'm sure of it, so what was the last thing you remember?" Asami says.

Aang thinks for a little bit and then starts to blush a little,

"Well... the last thing I remember is Katara and I having sex... oh and during the night, I woke up and got a weird surge through my body, I had no idea what that was about, then I woke up to you yelling" Aang replies.

"Wow! That's strange, Korra and I had sex last night" Asami says, "This weird surge, you mentioned, what did it feel like and were there any others?" she asks.

Aang ponders again for a moment,

"It felt like a surge of spiritual energy go through my body and yeah come to think of it, there were a couple of other times, it happened" Aang replies.

"Ok, so what happened around the times these surges occurred?" Asami asks.

"The first time, I was talking to Katara, I said something stupid, which upset her, so I said one of the few phrases that could cheer her up, actually it's the phrase that cheers her up the most" Aang answers.

"What's the phrase?" Asami asks with an intriguing look on her face.

"You're my forever girl" Aang says with a puzzled look on his face.

Asami's eyes widen and her mouth is agape, Aang starts to get a worried look on his face,

"What's wrong?" Aang says.

"Korra and I said that to each other the other week" Asami says, "What about the other times?".

"I said it again and got the second surge" Aang says, " And the last time happened when I woke up in the middle of the night after Katara and I had sex".

"Hmmm, it sounds like the phrase must have been said at the same time twice and we all must have had sex at the same time, but obviously in our own respective timelines" Asami thinks out loud.

Aang stands up, "I need some fresh air" He says.

"Sure, you can just go out on the balcony" Asami says.

Meanwhile back in the past, Katara and Korra are at the dining table having also figured out what had happened, dinner is finally ready, Katara serves it up, it is stewed sea prunes,

"Ohhh! Traditional Southern Water Tribe food, Yum! Korra says with excitement.

"Thought, you might have wanted it lol, it's so much easier to make dinner without... well... Aang" Katara says, she looks down at her plate.

"You're missing him, aren't you?" Korra asks.

"Very much so, I wish this didn't happen, why did it have to happen now?!" Katara starts tearing up.

Korra starts to feel down, starts to run out the room, sees Aang's glider, takes it and runs out of the house, and flies away, Katara tries to chase after her but by then it is too late, Korra is gone.

"Why did you go and say that? idiot!" Katara yells at herself.

Katara grabs her coat and starts looking for her, she looks around the neighbourhood, Korra nowhere to be found yet, she walks down to Iroh's house, knocks on the door,

Iroh answers the door and says, "Katara, what can I do for you?".

"Korra has run off, I was wondering if you could help me find her?" Katara says.

"Sure, let me just get my jacket" Iroh replies.

They both walk around a bit more and are still unable to find Korra, they run into Sokka and Suki,

"Hey Katara, how are you?" Suki says.

"Oh, I'm great" Katara says sarcastically.

"Is everything alright sis?" Sokka asks.

"Yeah, sorta, I'm just looking for Korra" Katara replies.

"Who or what is Korra?" Sokka asks, making Katara realise they don't know what has happened.

"Korra is the next avatar, Aang and her have switched places through time and she is now with us and Aang is in the future" Katara explains, without trying to confuse Sokka, "Can you guys help us find her? she asks.

"Yeah sure" Sokka and Suki say simultaneously.

"We'll all meet back at mine in about an hour ok?" Katara asks.

"Ok" everybody says.

Katara and Suki walk off in one direction and Iroh and Sokka walk off in another direction, a couple of hours have passed, they are all back at Aang and Katara's place, they were unable to find her.

Meanwhile back in the future, it has been hours since Aang got some fresh air, they have just finished eating dinner, Asami is looking sad,

"Is everything ok?" Aang asks.

"I'm just missing Korra is all, we usually just talk about anything and everything after dinner" Asami answers whilst looking down at her hands.

Aang looks over to a shelf and sees a couple of marbles just sitting there, he grabs them and turns back to Asami,

"Hey, this might cheer you up" Aang says, he starts spinning the marbles in a circular pattern.

"What makes you think that would cheer me up?! That is a child's idea of cheering someone up!" Asami yells, frightening Aang so much, that he runs for the door and grabs Korra's glider on the way out.

Aang gets outside and flies off, Asami runs after Aang, almost gets ahold of Aang's leg but wasn't quick enough,

"So silly of me to go shooting my mouth off like that, it's just like me as well" Asami says to herself.

Asami goes looking for Aang, after looking for an hour without any luck, Asami has returned home, she picks up the telephone and calls Air Temple Island again, she hears the phone being answered,

"Good evening, Tenzin speaking" Tenzin says on the phone ever so formally.

"Hey Tenzin, it's Asami, is Jinora available?" Asami says.

"Let me check" Tenzin replies.

Asami hears the phone get picked up again,

"Hello?" Jinora says.

"Hey Jinora, I need your help, Aang has run away" Asami says, "Can you try and see if you can feel his spiritual energy?".

"I will try my best" Jinora replies.

"Can you call me back ASAP please" Asami says.

"Sure" Jinora says.

They both hang up their phones, Jinora starts meditating to try and feel Aang's spiritual energy,

"Come on, where are you Aang?" Jinora says in her head, "Damn it!"

Jinora picks up the phone and starts calling Asami, within the first ring the phone is picked up,

"Did you find him?" Asami says rapidly.

"No, I haven't been able to, the spirits in Republic City are throwing my spiritual sight off" Jinora replies, "There is one other thing I can try but, it might take a little bit of time".

"Just do it, we need to find him!" Asami says frantically.

"Ok, I will get in contact with Great Aunt Toph" Jinora says.

TBC


	5. Getting To Know Each Other(Katara&Korra)

Katara is laying in bed, she has been unable to sleep a wink because of Korra missing, she opens the curtain, it is only the crack of dawn, she walks out to the kitchen, makes a cup of tea and then walks outside with the cup of tea, she is sitting on a bench out the front looking at Aang's statue on Avatar Aang island, it's finished but still has scaffolding around it,

"Oh Aang, how I wish you were here, I miss you so much" Katara says to herself.

She stares at the face of the statue, and notices a little light flickering on top of the head, at first she thought it was the sun, reflecting off the statue at her, but then it went out, a few seconds later it came back on,

"What is that?" Katara thinks to herself, then it dawned on her, "That's not the sun, that's fire!".

She quickly runs over to the water and dives in, swims over to the island, dries herself off and starts climbing the scaffolding, she finally reaches the top to find Korra sitting there trying to keep warm,

"Hey Korra, where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!" Katara says.

"What do you want?" Korra replies.

"I want to apologize for last night, I shouldn't have said that I wish this didn't happen and that the timing was wrong, I will admit that I am missing Aang and I do have a little surprise for him, but I actually want to get to know you." Katara says with a smile on her face, hoping to see a smile on Korra's face.

Korra smirked a little "Ok, getting to know each other would be nice" She replied.

"Come on, let's go home" Katara says with a smile on her face.

"Ok, let's go" Korra says, opening up the glider, grabbing Katara, who blushes a little and flies down towards the house.

They land in the front yard, they go inside and start making breakfast, sit down and eat breakfast, Korra scoffs her down as she ran out during dinner the night before,

"Slow down, you'll give yourself hiccups" Katara said, with a little laughter.

"No I wo-Hic!" Korra replies, getting a hiccup just before finishing her sentence.

"Told you now, didn't I?" Katara says, laughing her head off.

Korra starts pouting, while still hiccuping, she looks down in embarrassment,

"Oh come on! You know I'm only teasing" Katara says.

Korra gives a little smile, looks up at Katara who is smiling back at her, Korra blushes,

"So, what shall we do today?" Katara asks.

"I'm not sure, you know this place better than I do" Korra replies.

"Hmmm, have you ever been pampered?" Katara asks.

"Pampered how? Korra replies.

"Hair, nails, massage, etc" Katara says.

"Ooh, I don't know, I'm not really into that sort of thing, that's the sort of thing Asami is into" Korra replies, she then starts looking down at her hands.

"You miss her, don't you?" Katara asks.

"Well it's like you said, you miss Aang, well I miss Asami, I just want to hold her" Korra says, as she starts crying.

Katara gets up, walks over to Korra and gives her a big hug, not realising what Korra meant,

"I'm sure she misses you too" Katara says.

"You think so?" Korra asks.

"Yes, I do" Katara says with a little smile on her face, then kisses Korra on the forehead, "Come on, you need a good pampering".

"Ok then, if you insist" Korra says.

A few hours later, both Katara and Korra, feel relaxed after having massages, they are drinking fruit smoothies on a bench outside a nail parlour,

"Let's get our Nails done next" Katara says.

"Ok, after you" Korra replies.

They walk into the nail parlour and get seated, the clerks start by cleaning their feet, it is tickling Korra to the extent that she almost kicked the clerk, but she is trying to refrain from doing that, she tries to meditate, it is helping a little, then all of a sudden, Korra falls asleep, Katara looks over at her and snickers at the fact that Korra fell asleep, twenty minutes had passed and Korra woke up by feeling a sensation on her hand, it is the clerk doing her nails,

"I'm so sorry for falling asleep" Korra says apologetically.

"That's ok, you're allowed to relax" the clerk says.

Korra smiles at her, then looks over at Katara,

"This isn't half bad" Korra says, with a smile on her face.

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying it" Katara replies.

Korra blushes a little, as Katara is looking at her, they both turn back to facing the clerks,

"Ok, we're all done" both clerks say simultaneously.

"Ok, so what now? Korra asks

"We sit here for a little while, while our nails dry, is that ok?" Katara says.

"That should be fine" Korra replies.

A couple of minutes pass with silence, both Katara and Korra aren't really sure what to say, when,

"I like your hair Korra, it's very nice" Katara says with a smile on her face.

"Thanks, I did it myself at first and just kept maintaining it at this length" Korra replies.

"You did it yourself? Wow!" Katara says.

"Yeah, it's a long story as to why I did it, but everyone said thet loved it, when they saw it, so I kept it" Korra says, with a smile growing on her face.

About another 15 minutes has gone passed and both Katara and Korra's nails are dry, they put their shoes on, stand up, walk to the counter, pay for the mani-pedis and walk out,

"So what do we do now?" Korra asks.

"I've just got to go run an errand quickly, do you think you will be alright to sit here for a little while?" Katara asks.

"Yeah, I should be fine" Korra replies.

"Ok, I'll be back soon" Katara says.

Korra nods as she sits down on the bench, she starts thinking about Asami and what she would be doing, Korra is thinking that Asami would probably be working, although Aang is in my position, so she may be looking after him. Thirty minutes has passed, Korra is in a daydream, when she feels a hand on her shoulder, she jumps up in shock and turns around to find Katara standing behind the bench,

"What the! You scared me!" Korra exclaims.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to" Katara replies, "So, what do you think?".

"About?" Korra asks.

"The haircut silly, I know I know, it looks like I copied you, but technically I didn't as it is slightly longer" Katara says.

"Oh yeah, you got a haircut, it looks very nice, it really suits you" Korra says, as her cheeks turn a rosy red.

"Are you ready to go home now, it has been a bit of a long day?" Katara asks.

"Yes please, I would like that, although, it is not actually my home" Korra replies.

"It is for the time being ok? Katara says.

"Ok" Korra says sheepishly.

They walk home, get inside and put their feet up,

"Thank you for today Katara, I actually enjoyed myself and didn't realise how relaxing something like that could be" Korra says with gratitude.

"It was my pleasure, Korra, I have to say, you're quite an alright girl" Katara says, with a little chuckle at the end.

TBC


	6. Getting To Know Each Other(Aang & Asami)

Asami hardly slept a wink last night, she is worried about Aang, she didn't know where he could possibly be, she gets up off her bed and walks out to the kitchen, makes a cup of coffee, walks back into the bedroom, puts on a plain white singlet and a pair of navy blue shorts, walks out to the garage, chucks on some overalls and slides under the car to fix the transmission, just to keep her mind busy for a little while.

Meanwhile, Jinora is starting to get ready for her trip to go see Toph, Tenzin walks in, looks around the room and sees Jinora packing,

"Jinora?" Tenzin says.

"Yes daddy" Jinora replies.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" Tenzin asks.

"I'm packing stuff for a trip to Zaofu, I want to go see the Beifongs and see how Opal is doing" Jinora answers.

"And you're going by yourself?" Tenzin asks.

"Well no, I will have Pepper obviously and I was gonna ask Kai if he wanted to go with me" Jinora replies.

"Ok, well, just be safe alright?" Tenzin says.

"Yes daddy" Jinora says, she then walks over to Tenzin and gives him a big hug.

Jinora finishes getting ready, about 10 minutes later, she walks out to Pepper and Kai who are waiting for her, Jinora uses airbending to jump up into the saddle with her belongings, she then jumps back down, goes back inside to say goodbye to her family, Jinora walks up to Pema, hugs her, who gives Jinora a kiss on the forehead then puts her hand on Jinora's cheek, Jinora then moves onto Ikki, hugs her,

"You will behave, while I'm gone, yeah?" Jinora asks.

"Yes mum!" Ikki says sarcastically.

Jinora moves in front of Meelo, who is looking down and sad,

"Cheer up little brother, I won't be gone too long" Jinora says.

"Why can't I come with you?" Meelo asks.

"Because, you have to stay here, daddy said so" Jinora replies.

She then moves over to Rohan, kneels down in front of him and gives him a hug,

"I'm going to miss you big sister" Rohan says.

"Don't worry baby brother, I'll be back in no time" Jinora replies.

"Ok, love you big sister" Rohan says with a smile on his face.

Jinora then moves to Tenzin and embraces him in a big hug,

"Love you daddy" Jinora says.

"Love you too Jinora" Tenzin replies.

"Ok, well I guess I better head off" Jinora says, "See you in a couple of weeks".

Jinora walks out and climbs on to Pepper, Kai is already on Pepper, Jinora sits down next to Kai,

"Pepper, Yip Yip!" Jinora says, commanding the Sky Bison to take off.

A few days later, Jinora and Kai had reached the swamp, they were headed for the Banyan-Grove Tree, when all of a sudden, vines come out of nowhere and grab the sky bison and pulls it down, Kai is panicking and is cutting the vines around Pepper's legs, Jinora stays calm and tries to sense Toph's energy, Jinora is able to pick up Toph's energy and she heads straight for her, ten minutes pass and Jinora finally runs into Toph,

"And what is Twinkletoes' granddaughter doing here with her fancy man?" Toph asks straight up.

"I need your help finding the avatar" Jinora says.

"Has she disappeared on you guys?" Toph asks.

"You could say that" Jinora replies.

"Ok, let's go to the Banyan-Grove Tree." Toph says, as she launches herself in the air with an earthbending catapult.

They reach the Banyan-Grove Tree and Toph taps into the tree's spiritual energy, Toph can't see like the avatar can with the spiritual energy but locates Aang nonetheless,

"I have found the avatar, she is on top of Twinkletoes' statue". Toph says.

"Thank you Toph, thank you so much for your help" Jinora says as she goes to hug Toph, who sends Jinora flying with an earthbending catapult, Kai has cleared the last vine, when all of a sudden Jinora falls down onto Pepper's back,

"Where did you go?" Kai asks.

"I went looking around to see if someone could help" Jinora replies, as she starts to meditate.

Back in Republic City, Asami was just finishing up with the car, when Jinora appeared out of nowhere, scaring Asami,

"Ooh, sorry Asami, didn't mean to scare you" Jinora says sheepishly.

"That's ok, I'm kind of used to it as Korra always tries to scare me" Asami replies, "So what's the news on Aang's whereabouts?".

"According to Toph, he is on top of his statue" Jinora says.

"Awesome, I'll get over there as soon as possible" Asami replies.

Jinora transports back to her body, "Ok, let's go to Zaofu" she says, "Pepper, Yip Yip!".

Toph didn't mention it but she could tell that it wasn't Korra that had the Avatar spirit inside, but her old buddy Aang, she starts running while earthbending under her feet towards Republic City.

A few hours later, back in Republic City, Asami is just leaving her house to go to Avatar Aang Memorial Island, fifteen minutes later and she arrives on the island, the only thing is, she doesn't know how she is going to get up the top,

"Would you like a hand up there?" Toph says, as she walks up behind Asami.

"Actually, that would be nice, thank you Toph!" Asami replies.

"Ok, get ready" Toph says, as she launches Asami up to the top of the statue.

Asami lands on top of the statue and sees Aang sitting ther sulking,

"Hey Aang, I'm sorry about last night, I didn't mean to go off at you, I know you were only trying to help" Asami says.

"I'm sorry to, I've been told off for that trick before, just didn't expect it from someone I hardly know" Aang replies.

"Come on, let's go get some lunch, yeah?" Asami asks.

"Actually, I could eat, haven't had breakfast" Aang answers, as he stands up, " Do you trust me?".

"Yeesss?" Asami says.

Aang puts him arm around Asami, she starts to blush, Aang jumps off of the statue and flies down to Asami's car, they both jump in the car and drive off to a cafe, as they are driving along, all of a sudden,

"So what's for lunch?" Toph asks.

Toph scaring Asami enough to make her almost crash,

"Hey Twinkletoes, How you doing?" Toph asks.

"Errr.. Hey Toph, I'm ok" Aang says slightly scared.

A few more hours later and Asami and Aang are back home, relaxing on the sofa, Toph had gone back to the swamp,

"Would you like to play a game of Pai Sho?" Asami asks.

"Yeah sure!" Aang says with a little excitement.

They start playing Pai Sho, Asami thinks she has the upper hand but Aang has won the first 2 game,

"Let's go again, I need to win at least one game" Asami says, as she chuckles.

TBC


	7. Awkward Morning,Slightly Awkward Evening

About a week and a half later, it's morning, Katara and Korra are in bed asleep but also half awake, they are spooning which must have happened halfway through the night, Korra has her right arm over Katara, her hand is slowly rubbing Katara's stomach, Katara moves her right leg over to Korra's legs and starts intertwining it with Korra's, this goes on for about 10 minutes, neither of them realising who they are with as they are both half asleep, Katara rolls over with her eyes still closed and starts kissing Korra thinking she is Aang, Korra reciprocates the kiss thinking it is Asami, Korra pulls Katara closer with her right arm that is still over Katara's abdomen, the kiss starts getting deeper, when all of a sudden there is a knock on the door, both Katara and Korra open their eyes, they are both looking into each other's eyes, they quickly unscramble from one another trying not to look at each other, they both quickly look and see the other looking, they quickly turn back around both of them blushing rosy red cheeks, there was another knock on the door, Katara quickly looked at the time,

"Oh spirits! Is that the time?" Katara says to herself.

Katara ran into the bathroom to start getting ready, Korra got up walked over to the front door and opened it,

"It's about time!" Sokka says rushing in, needing the toilet.

Suki follows him inside, "Hey, you must be Korra, it's nice to meet you, I'm Suki".

"Hey, yeah I'm Korra, it's nice to meet you too" Korra replies.

There is a commotion coming out from the bedroom,

"How dare you barge into the bathroom, while I am getting ready!" Katara yells.

"How was I supposed to know you wouldn't be fully dressed and plus I needed the toilet" Sokka replies.

Suki and Korra look at each other,

"Looks like, they're going off at each other yet again" Suki says.

"Is this a regular thing?" Korra asks.

"About a couple times a week" Suki answers.

"Kind of makes me glad I don't have any siblings, but then again Mako and I argue like that sometimes" Korra says with a little chuckle, "So what brings you two round here?".

"Oh, Katara and I are going shopping today and Sokka is going to stay here with you" Suki says.

"I can't look after myself? How come I can't come with you guys?" Korra asks.

"It's not that you can't look after yourself, it's just, we thought you would want some company and we would like it if you came with us but, what if something happens that could change the future" Suki replies.

"Fair enough" Korra says.

Katara walks out with a slightly annoyed look on her face, "Ready to go?" Katara says to Suki.

"Sure, nice meeting you again Korra" Suki says, "hey, you got your hair cut Katara, it looks really nice, suits you alot".

"Thanks Suki" Katara says.

"It was nice meeting you too" Korra replies.

Katara looks at Korra blushes a little then looks away again quickly, Suki notices,

"We shouldn't be long, try not to beat up my brother" Katara says.

"Ok, have fun" Korra says, as she blushes a little, again Suki notices.

Katara and Suki walk out the door, Korra waits for Sokka to come out of the bathroom, he finally comes out,

"So, you must be Korra?" Sokka says.

"Yes I am" Korra replies.

"Cool" Sokka says.

About five minutes of awkward silence passes,

"So, do you like... stuff?" Sokka says.

Korra gives him a strange look, "Yeah, I like stuff, you know, you kind of remind me of my friend Bolin" Korra says.

"Who's Bolin?" Sokka asks, "Doesn't sound like a water tribe name".

"That's because he isn't water tribe, he's from Republic city and he is an earthbender" Korra replies.

Meanwhile at the shops, Katara and Suki are walking down the street, they stopped at a tea shop, went inside and sat down at a table,

"So, what was that moment you and Korra had before we left?" Suki asks.

Katara blushes rosy red again, "Oh, errr... it's nothing" Katara says, feeling embarrassed.

"Are you sure? It didn't look like nothing to me" Suki continues, "Come on, you can tell me, I won't say anything".

"Fine, when you guys knocked on the door, Korra and I woke up, and we..." Katara says.

"I'm listening" Suki replies.

"...We were kissing" Katara says.

"What? How did that happen?" Suki asks, looking a little shocked.

"Well, somehow we were spooning, which must have happened while we were asleep, we were like half awake but still half asleep, Korra's arm was over me, rubbing my stomach, I thought she was Aang, so I rolled over and started kissing her, Korra must have thought I was her partner as she pulled me closer and deepened the kiss, but then the knock on the door woke us up and, yeah..." Katara says, while being really embarrassed now.

"I see, that must have been really awkward" Suki says.

"It was, it really was" Katara replies.

Back at the house, it's been a couple of hours since Katara and Suki had left, Sokka is half asleep, Korra is waiting for him to completely fall asleep, she sits there thinking about how the past 2 hours feel like they have been the longest 2 hours of her life, Sokka has fallen completely asleep now,

"Finally" Korra says under her breath.

Back at the shops, Suki is in a shop across the road from Katara, Katara is busy chatting with a merchant, all of a sudden, in the distance, something has startled an ostrich horse and thrown it's rider, it starts running down the street, heading straight for Katara, Suki notices the ostrich horse but is unable to get to the front door of the shop to inform Katara of what is coming, the ostrich horse is getting closer and closer, it's about only 10 metres away from Katara, who still hasn't noticed, it's edging closer and closer, Suki has to watch this happen, she can't turn around because of fear for Katara, all of a sudden, a gust of air pushes Katara up twenty feet into the air, the ostrich horse just missing her, Katara sees the ostrich horse almost hit her, a wall gets earthbent in front of the ostrich horse, which collides straight into it and becomes unconscious, Katara falls back down to the ground and is caught by Korra at the last second, Suki pushes her way out of the shop and runs over to them,

"What are you doing here?" Suki asks.

"I could sense danger, so I came straight away" Korra answers.

"We have to get out of here now!" Suki exclaims.

"K-Korra..." Katara says, just before she passes out in shock.

"Ok, let's go, hold on to me" Korra says.

Korra creates an air scooter and zooms out of the street and goes back home, gets inside and lays Katara down on the bed,

"No wonder you were so easily able to come to the rescue" Suki says as she sees Sokka passed out on the sofa.

"Yeah, he is really awkward to talk to, how do you put up with him?" Korra asks.

"When you're in love, it doesn't matter" Suki replies.

Korra walks back into the bedroom, goes to the bathroom grabs some water and puts it over Katara to heal her,

"Where did you learn to do that? Suki asks, looking amazed.

"From Katara" Korra replies, whilsy healing her, "She's gonna be fine, she just needs rest".

"Oh, good!" Suki says, "Well we might leave you guys to it", Suki walks over to Sokka, "Wake up sleepy head" Suki says, as she kicks Sokka.

"No no, get this hog monkey off me!" Sokka says as he wakes up, "What's going on?".

"We're going home silly" Suki says as she chuckles a little.

"Oh, Ok, it was nice to meet you Korra" Sokka says, "Where's Katara?".

Ok, sure" Korra replies, "She was feeling tired when they got in and she went to take a nap".

"Oh ok" Sokka says.

"We'll catch you guys later" Suki says, as she starts pushing Sokka to the door.

"Ok, catch you guys later" Korra replies.

Korra then walks into the bedroom and sits down on the bed next to Katara, she finds a newspaper, it's called 'The Spirit Daily', she started reading it,

" Newspapers are boring" Korra says to herself, as she puts it down and notices a book on Katara's nightstand, she walks over to it, reads the cover, "This diary belongs to Katara of the Southern Water Tribe" she says under her breath, Korra looks around to see if Katara has woken up, she is still asleep, Korra takes a quick little peek,

Day 146 105AG

Dear diary, it has been a very interesting day, Korra and I went to see a show today, she really enjoyed it, I thought it was great too, then we went and had a cup of tea afterwards, Korra is amazing, I mean I miss Aang but that's because he is my soul mate, Korra is really sweet and caring once you get to know her, I'm not sure but I think I have a little crush on her, which is strange as I have never liked or had a crush on a girl before, I don't know, maybe it's because she is technically Aang because she is the avatar after him, who knows.

Anyway, thanks for listening to me ramble

Sincerely

Katara

Korra quickly puts down Katara's diary, exactly how it was, looks at her for a little bit, then goes back round the other side of the bed, sits down and stares at Katara a little more, when all of a sudden, she started to wake up,

"Hey Korra, what happened? How did I end up back here?" Katara asks.

"There was an incident with an ostrich horse-" Korra starts to say as she gets interrupted.

"I remember, an ostrich horse, almost knocked me down but I got blown up into the air by a gust of air, and then I saw the ostrich horse run into a wall that looked like it was earthbent by someone" Katara says.

"Yeah..." Korra says.

"And then I remember being caught by someone and... it was you!" Katara says with shock at the end.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I couldn't sit idly by and watch you get hit by an ostrich horse" Korra says, as she looks down.

"But we left you here with Sokka" Katara says.

"Yeah, he fell asleep and I snuck out to find you guys" Korra says, still looking down.

Katara puts her left hand on Korra's chin and lifts up her face so Korra will look at her, Korra still looks down though,

"Korra, look at me" Katara says.

Korra looks at Katara straight into her beautiful blue eyes, Katara looks back into Korra's Azure eyes,

"You saved me" Katara says, as she pulls Korra in for a hug.

The hug lasts for about a minute, they pull apart, look into each other's eyes for ten seconds, all of a sudden Katara has crashed lips with Korra's, Korra reciprocates not thinking what is happening, the kiss deepens and then Katara realises, she pulls away quickly and blushes instantly,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that" Katara says with embarrassment.

Korra looks slightly shocked at what just happened.

TBC


End file.
